


Extra Credit

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Emmy has the hots for Proffy, F/M, Flirty, Saucy, Silly, Slightly fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> “Oh, Professor. You’re such a hopeless case. Perhaps I should get academic with you – maybe you want schooling, mmm?”</i><br/>In which Emmy refreshes the Professor’s memory of a case six years prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a trade with hotforprof. She had asked for Emmy being silly and flirty, so wrote it best I can. xD I just hope it reads ok. <3

There was a knock at Professor Layton’s office door.

Not that it was entirely unexpected. It was a Wednesday afternoon, and with no classes scheduled, the Professor usually encouraged his students to visit to ask questions about their courses, assignments, dissertations and theses. So it was that without even looking up from his marking (how was it that Rosetta, even with the extra tuition, could still somehow be so far behind, he wondered as he underlined and scribbled some notes in red ink), Layton raised his voice and called, “enter!”

The door opened, and a familiar voice spoke in a questioning tone.

“Enquiring minds should like to know, Professor, if a certain True Gentleman has time for some questions?”

Layton looked up from his marking at the voice. A young woman in yellow with a pink bow tie and wavy brown hair flowing to her shoulders smiled to him. 

“Oh, Emmy, I wasn’t expecting you in this afternoon,” he glanced up at the calendar. “Was there something Dean Delmona needed from me?”

“Not Dean Delmona, no,” Emmy said mischievously, “I would say it’s more of a… personal… visit.”

“I see,” Layton looked at her quizzically, not entirely sure where this was going. “Well, I should be very happy to help you with whatever you need.”

“What if what I need isn’t entirely… academic, shall we say?” Emmy asked, leaning casually against his desk, and folding her arms. 

“I would appreciate being brought up to date on the particulars if that is the case.” The Professor set his marking down on the table. “Would you care for a cup of tea?” He asked, rising from his seat. Emmy rested a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down. Colour rising in his cheeks, he furrowed his brows. “Now see here, Emmy, what in the world is this all about?” Layton realized that perhaps his tone had bordered slightly on the harsh, but if stern was what it took to shake her out of her attitude…!

Emmy just laughed softly. “Oh, Professor. You’re such a hopeless case. Perhaps I _should_ get academic with you – maybe you want schooling, mmm?” 

“I’m… afraid I don’t follow you.” Something ached behind Layton’s eyes, and he resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose to alleviate it. What on earth had gotten into her? He regarded her with a curious expression. “Please, do explain yourself.”

“I guess you truly don’t remember,” Emmy murmured, shaking her head. “Alright, Professor, perhaps it’s time I told you.”

Scouring his memories, Layton wore a puzzled expression. What could it be that he had forgotten? A birthday? An appointment? An important life event? Nothing seemed to come to mind. 

“It’s six years to the day since you rescued me.”

“Rescued you?” Layton repeated, looking up at her disbelievingly. “Emmy, dear, I doubt there is anything you would ever need rescuing from.”

Another laugh from Emmy. “Now, perhaps, but back then, it was a different story,” she smiled. “I suppose it was just a normal day for you, dropping by Scotland Yard to solve cases for them, but for me, well…”

Layton reached across the desk for his diary. Perhaps he had it written down. What had happened six years ago that had been so important that Scotland Yard would call him? As he searched through his diary, trying to locate an entry for the same date all those years ago, Emmy continued.

“I had been arrested! On the wrongful charge of theft, of all things!” Emmy shook her head, “and then, Professor – then you appeared, and without so much as raising your voice, you cleared me of suspicion, and helped a young boy to return a pair of shoes to a shop.” 

Suddenly, it all fell into place. That was right. Emmy had been younger, then, and the boy had slipped his mother’s purse into Emmy’s bag to accuse her of theft to hide his purchase of some highly expensive shoes. The matter had been settled amiably within seconds of talking to the young lady and the boy, both of whom were being questioned by a detective.

“Now then, for a little… extra credit,” Emmy purred, leaning down, her eyes alight with mischief and humour. “Can you name the detective who handled the ‘case’ that day?”

Layton felt warmth rising in his cheeks, and delved into his memories one last time to find the final piece of the puzzle. “I believe,” he said thoughtfully, “that it was Inspector Grosky, no?”

There was a chuckle from Emmy, and a low murmur. “Full marks… Professor…” 

Her hand was gripping the collar of his sweater, as she leaned in, her lips grazing his… He flushed to the roots of his hair, and swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, trying to clear the sudden ringing in his ears.

Just then, the door opened. 

“Professor, I’m—oh.” 

It was Luke, back from school. Layton coughed into his hand, and straightened his sweater as Emmy turned away to gaze out of the window. Luke’s eyes had gone wide, as he stood fidgeting and blushing bright red. “I, uhm… I’m sorry for just bursting in, I…. uhm… never mind, I’ll go and see if Rosa might help me to make some tea.” With that, the door closed, leaving Emmy and Layton alone once more in the office, with a terribly awkward silence.

Then, without warning, Layton smiled and broke the silence, chortling. It wasn’t long before Emmy joined in, the air cleared by their shared laughter.

END


End file.
